badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
BasementQuality.exe
April 20, 2020 4:20am. I was browsing through Youtube, my usual. I never watch what is in my recommendations since most of the time it never piques interest for me. Except for this one video. This video was just titled "My edited video" the thumbnail showed a picture of three people. Sitting on a couch. But it was in negative contrast. Something really disturbing happened. Whenever you hover the video with your mouse distorted audio will play. The audio appears to be a woman talking to herself. Talking how she wants to be a Barbie doll. It is a 12-second loop and sounds like she is nearly crying. It gave me the chills. I clicked on the video anxiously. I had my hand over my face in case there was a jumpscare. The video started off with these 3 guys. They were sitting on a couch. In a basement. The video looked nothing like the thumbnail. They were playing a video game. Except the gameplay was recorded off a T.V and you can see the reflection of the camera being held by a bunch of boxes. These 3 people names were James, Pat, Tahahahahahhahahahahahjfikdfjjreij penis. Ha what a funny name. As they were playing this game the audio slowly gets distorted until it becomes silence for a minute. Then the audio of the girl talking about being a Barbie doll playing. It was really creepy and uncomfortable to listen to. All of a sudden they game they were playing was actually good. They were playing what appears to be Stephen Hawking Pro Wheelchair 3 for the Magma Cum Odysee 2. Then it switched to them playing a good game. Jimmy Neutrons beat em and eat em for the plug and play system. But the audio was still playing. The video was still normal but you see Pat constantly looking away. Looking at something as if he was worried. This went on for 3 minutes until all of a sudden some random guy wearing a mask comes in. Everyone panics. It cuts to the man assumedly holding the camera. He is force feeding all 3 Live G Free Macaroni and the video was in negative contrast. Now audio of Saddam Hussein's execution video play in reverse. This was so disturbing that I had to take a break. I went to the bathroom because I was on my period but something really really creepy happened. Hyper-realistic blood came out of my stank puss and I nearly had a heart attack. After that, I cleaned up. What I have seen disturbed me too much. But I wanted to keep watching. I came back. The video was on pause and click play again. The man is still force feeding them G Free mac. The man took off his mask and revealed himself to the camera. It is Gman from Half Life. This bastard is trying to promote his own product, G Free mac. By force-feeding these poor lads. I was truly shocked. As soon as he revealed himself the video ended. I immediately contacted my local authorities about this video and got out of the house to go to the store to get food. Well at least that's what I would've wished to do but my mom locked me in the basement and took away my Xbox after she heard me say the rough version of Fudge while playing Farquaad 5. The best Ubisoft game. So I went in my car to go to the store. I tried looking for Walmart but I noticed I couldn't find it. Then it hit me, every single store has been turned into an Aldi's. But I said screw it and went in. The store was crowded. As soon as I entered the first thing I noticed was that every single thing in the store was G free. I shit my pants and had the Hershey squirts but I had to keep moving. after looking for something that is not G free I gave up. I was exiting the Aldi's then out of nowhere every single person was gone...disappeared. it was quiet. I kept going to the exit. I opened the door and left. Everyone was gone. No cars, no stars, nothing. I kept walking and felt like there is at least one person but I don't know where. I looked back and see the aldi is now just a nameless store. It's old now. Crumbled and dusty with the door opened completely dark inside.There was shit still in my pants but I thought hey why not look at how messy it is. I pull down my pants...oh my god. This wasn't shit. It's macaroni. I got curious and ate and my god ITS GLUTEN FREE!!!!! I got in my car. I looked into the mirror....................................There was Gman I blacked out. I woke up in my room again and I am tied up. There is a gun to my head and cuts all over me. It's Gman and there was Taha, James, and Patt tied up behind me. Gman spoke to me and said If I wanna live and save these people I must do a challenge for him for his next youtube video so it can get a lot of likes. He wanted me to do a "being a gamer for 24 hours challenge". So I did. The only game I played was Mitsurugi Kamui Hikae the whole time and I gotta be honest. I am so glad I am played Mitsurugi Kamui Hikae instead of fucking my wife. After that everything was back to normal except for my Peroids. My stank puss was still every once in a while shoot hyper realistic blood also Happy Pride Month. Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Gamepasta